Lyrics
by MasterIcePhoenix
Summary: Just chose a Zelda song, send in review, and I will make lyrics for it; simple as that. Just something I thought up of. Majority wins.
1. Song of Time

**Sup. This is my first fic., so go easy on me. Credit goes to WindWaveProductions for the lyrics. This is meant to be heard in the Temple of Time. Review please! **

**Song of Time**

Times an illusion

We think it cannot be controlled, but we are wrong

Ganon's intrusion

Has blinded us from the truth that lies in this song

There's a Link connecting us

Time stands still then turns to dust

When the sword's placed in the stone, and this song is played,

Time is to his own, it shall obey

Times an illusion

We think it cannot be controlled, but we are wrong

Ganon's intrusion

Has blinded us from the truth that lies in this song

Present, past, and future change

Hear the prayer from every sage

So you must never give in, whatever the cost

If you let HIM win then time is lost.

**Not terrible right? Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Song of Storms

**Sorry if this is terrible, I rushed. And now, the Song of Storms!**

Song of Storms

Can you hear, a song is born

It's the Ballad of the Storm

Thunder heavy winds

The Song of Storms begins

So be brave, play this song

A heavy storm will come along

Coming to flood Hyrule

Feel the rain, and the snow

Feel the winds mighty blow

This weather from a song,

The Song of Storms goes on

So be wise, look to the sky

Play the song to see and hear it cry

These notes can control the storm

Now the song, has been played

Everybody rushes to get away

Rain falls on the land

The Song of Storms never end

Play the notes, loud and strong

Rain is hiding within this call

Lightning quickly strikes the ground.

**Hey people! So as you know, you can send in a request for lyrics to any Zelda song. The majority wins; simple as that. I'll try to make the lyrics as fast as I can. Can't wait to see what you guys have in mind . . .(go easy on me!)**


	3. Song of Healing

**Before you all throw knives at me for being this late, let me explain. I had all my state assessments and quarterly tests and report card were coming so I had a lot on my mind. But I finally had the time to think of this. I rushed because I was late to update this, so don't hate me.**

**And the winner is …Song of healing! Here are the votes: **

**Zelda's Lullaby: 1**

**Song of Healing: 2**

**Skyward Sword: 1**

Song of Healing

When you're down, when you're hurt

Don't give up hope yet

Play this song, hear it notes

To continue on

This song will be yours to command at your will

Just play these notes and then you will see

That no matter where you are, this song will stick by your side

To heal you of your wounds and for you to know

That It won't fail you no not now or never

This melody won't ever stop trying to help

When you're down, when you're hurt

Don't give up hope yet

Play this song, hear it notes

To continue on. . .

**Sorry if this was off, I never played Majoras Mask. So let me know what you think, and review on what you want next. I'll try not to take as long. Can't wait to see your votes. Again sorry for taking long. FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**


	4. Zelda's Lullaby

**Before you all light your torches, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry. But I was busy, long story short, since school is coming to an end, I have a whole lot of final exams. But now, on to the lyrics. And the winner is…. Zelda's Lullaby! This is based on Ocarina of Time. If you haven't finished the game and don't want spoilers, I suggest you don't read this. Here are the votes –**

**Zelda's Lullaby: 2**

**Skyward Sword Main Theme: 1**

**Saria's song (Lost Woods) : 1**

Zelda's Lullaby

When we met, I knew you're the one

The hero of my strange dreams

You mustn't fail, for only we know his plans

Use the sacred ocarina, and the sacred jewels

Travel forward in time

You must stop him for I can only help

With wisdom, I will be your guide

I'll be there in a disguise

Hear my songs, they will show the way

They will assist you

In your quest to stop Him, I'll leave you with a gift

Made of pure light by the Goddesses

Using this, you've destroyed Gannon

Link you are the Hero of Time

**Ok, this is my worst one yet, but will you keep reviewing anyway? Please, for me and my imaginary pet fox Roxy? Ok, thanks. By the way I have an announcement for you; I only played Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, Minish Cap, Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks. So try to keep the songs within those game. YOU CAN STILL REQUEST A SONG FROM A DIFFERENT GAME. I'm just saying to try to keep within those games. Ok? Alright, Roxy is hungry so bye. I'M SOORY FOR THE LATENESS! **


	5. Midna's Lament

**And here is the next chapter. Yes I will take all of your request, but you can't vote for the same song 3853453 times in the same review. The winner is….. Midna's Desperate Hour/Midna's Lament. Here are the votes – **

**Midna's Lament: 2**

**Nayru's Wisdom: 1**

**Stone Tower Temple: 1**

**Fi's Theme: 1**

**Midna's Theme: 1**

**Dark World Theme: 1**

**Gerudo Valley: 1**

**Nocturne Of Shadows: 1**

**Saria's Theme/Lost Woods: 1**

**Hyrule Field: 1**

**Ganondorf's Theme: 1**

**Farore's Courage: 1**

Midna's Desperate Hour/Midna's Lament

How could I have let this happen

(Now my friend, is cursed)

Now I have fallen useless

(By the hands of HIM)

We, need the help of her, Princess Zelda

Hopefully we can make it on time

(Or else I, will die)

We need a cure for Link too

(He needs it more than I)

~Why has it come to these turn of events~

Zant must be stopped instantly

~We cannot~

Let others, suffer

~Like we have by him~

We have made it to her on time

(To Princess Zelda)

But can she help us like this

(Please help Link first)

He, is the hero of, our worlds

He deserves to be free of his curse

(Before you, tend to me)

I have little strength left in me

(I'll risk my life for him)

~But you have transported your soul in me~

Princess, I'm sorry

~This is not~

What I have asked from you

~But thank you anyway~

**I didn't play up to this part; I'm actually stuck in the Lakebed Temple. I just saw the video on Youtube, but I'm not entirely sure what's going on, it looked like she is ill or something so you get my point. So if that's not right, please tell me what happened to her. Anyway vote, review, tell me if the lyrics are ok and other stuff.**


	6. Farore's Courage

**Ok, this week we only had two voters, and it was a tie. So since Farore's Courage was voted for first, I'm doing that. But I thought that it was too short, so I'm doing Din's Power and Nayru's Wisdom too. Here are the votes: **

**Farore's Courage: 1**

**Stone Tower Temple: 1**

Farore's Courage

Hero hear this song and be brave

You need courage for the tasks,

That lies ahead, in your adventure

Nayru's Wisdom

With wisdom, you gain from

Your adventures, you will be filled with knowledge

That will assist you greatly

Din's Power

With power, your tasks will be

Much easier done than those without

Strengths like yours

Your strengths are one, of the key to

Completing the task given to you by

Her Grace

**Was that too short? Let me know if it is. So review, vote, you know, do reviewer stuff. Hopefully I'll get more votes, even if I don't, I will still write. Bye!**


	7. Fi's Theme

**Hi, we have another chapter for you. Thank you for your votes and comments. I appreciate them. This week the winner is…..Fi's theme. Here are the votes- **

**Gerudo Valley: 1**

**Elegy of Emptiness: 1**

**Hidden Village: 1 **

**Great Fairy Theme: 1 **

**Fi's Theme: 2**

**Stone Tower Temple: 1**

**Bolero of Fire: 1**

Fi's Theme

Hero, I am here to guide you throughout your quest

I never will disobey your command

Master I shall stay here by your side always

If you are ever to lose your way

All you need to do is just ask me

Your wish is my command to obey

You have brought a smile to every face you have met

No one can ever replace you

Master I wish we would never separate

If only there is a way for me to stay

But don't fear you will stay in my memory

And in my heart as well 100%

The time has come for me to leave you

In the beginning I was only following orders

But now I know you're not one to forget

I hope we will see each other again

Link my master good-bye…

**Most people don't like Fi, but I do. How was it? I'm actually in Sky Keep, but because of spoilers, (**SPOILER IS YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME**)** **I know that you need to leave Fi in an eternal slumber. I thought that that was sad. So, review, vote, and do whatever it is that you guys do. Bye.**


End file.
